Twisted Love
by LilyJackson
Summary: Summary inside. Rating may change. I just realized, this is my first story that has zero abuse in it! Sequel to The New Girl.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to The New Girl. Here is the first chapter of ****Twisted Love****.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Seteones and the plot. The rest is Disney's.**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

Zack, Cody, Max, and Amy are fifteen. Maddie and London are eighteen. Max likes Cody. Cody likes Amy. Amy likes Zack. Zack likes Maddie and Amy. Maddie keeps daydreaming about a boy. London is still an idiot. **Pairings: CodyxMax ZackxOC MaddiexOC LondonxOCmaybe**

_**There's the prologue. Three reviews for next chapter. **_

_If you don't like the pairings. Leave a review and I might change it, MAYBE._


	2. Weird

**Disclaimer: I own the Seteones and plot. The rest is Disney's.**

**P.S.- When I put this story up, I wrote it three months earlier, but forgot to put it up. That's why it says **_**reviews for next chapter.**_** So here's the second chapter, that I forgot to put up with chapter 1.**

**Chapter Two**

**Weird**

**Saturday, 8:30 AM**

Cody's POV:

I got into the elevator. I pushed the button for the lobby. _Where's Zack? _Zack had been missing for two hours. _I'm going to ask Maddie if she's seen him._ The elevator doors opened and I saw Maddie doing what she usually does now, daydream. _Maddie will be no help, she would have been to busy daydreaming. _I walked up to her.

"Maddie," I said. She just kept staring and drooling.

"MADDIE," I screamed. She snapped out of the daydream.

"Hey Cody, did you find Zack," Maddie asked. I shook my head. Amy and Max came in. _They look almost alike._

"Have you found Zack yet," Maddie asked. _Does she even notice they look almost alike?_

"No," they both said.

"You two look alike," I said. They both shrugged. Zack walked in the front doors.

"ZACK," we all screamed in unison. He stopped walking and looked at us.

"What's wrong," he asked. Maddie sighed. I shook my head. Max laughed. Amy walked up to him.

"We couldn't find you for two hours, your mom called the police," Amy explained.

"I went to the skate park, Max was supposed to meet me there," Zack said, he looked at Amy and Max, "has anyone told you that you look alike."

"Do we really look that much alike, you're the third person to say that," Max said.

"You two could be twins," Maddie said. Max shook her head.

"I was adopted, but Amy wasn't, why would our parents give only one of us away," Max said. Amy looked at the ground.

"I have to go baby-sit Lilian," Amy said running out before anyone could say anything.

"That was weird," Max said. Zack and I nodded.

"I'll go talk to her," Zack said. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Why do you get to," I asked.

"Cause she's a fast runner and I'm fast enough to catch up with her," Zack said.

"Okay," I said. Zack ran after Amy. Max walked out in the opposite direction. Esteban came up. Maddie was daydreaming again.

"What are you looking at Maddie," Esteban asked. Maddie snapped out of her dream.

"N-no-nothing," Maddie stammered. Esteban shrugged and walked away. I stared at Maddie. Maddie looked at me.

"What," she asked.

"Nothn'," I said.

I walked over to the elevator. _I'll go to Amy's suite. She's probably there._

Zack's POV:

_She's not in her suite, where is she? _I saw her by the park, talking to a couple.

"AMY," I screamed. She looked at me. I walked up to her and the couple walked away.

"Hi," she said.

"Why did you run out," I asked. She looked uncomfortable.

"I don't want to tell you," she said walking away. I grabbed her wrist.

"What is it," I asked confused. She sighed.

"The Seteones aren't my real parents" Amy said. I stared at her. _What does she mean? She was adopted. _She walked away. I grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I was adopted," Amy said.

"But then why were you abused," I asked.

"Elisabeth wanted me, not Joseph," she said.

"So you are Max's twin," I asked. She nodded. I looked down and realized I was still holding her hand. She stared at me.

"Are you blushing," Amy said smiling. _She looks hot. What am I saying, or thinking, she's my friend. I can't like her like that! _I let her hand go and ran back to the hotel.

Amy's POV:

I walked into my suite. Lilian smiled.

"Zack and Cody came here looking for you," Lilian said.

"Okay, I'm going to my room," I said. After Jenn died I got her room. Lilian got our old room.I sat on my bed and thought about what happened at the park. _Why did Zack run off? He looked really embarrassed. Hope he's okay._

**How was the chapter? Review for the next chapter. Six reviews needed.**

**Next Chapter Title: ****Love Triangles Found**


End file.
